seintoseiyafandomcom-20200214-history
Equuleus Subaru
Equuleus Subaru is the new Equuleus Bronze Saint and a friend of Koga. Subaru's greatest wish is to become a god in order to protect everyone he cares about and has thus sworn to defeat Koga as he slayed Abzu. Originally a Steel Saint, Subaru became the new Equuleus Bronze Saint after Celeris sacrificed himself to defeat Hati and entrusted the Cloth to Subaru. Subaru has shown at times to possess a huge and powerful Cosmo, in spite of not having attained his 7th sense, revealing that there is a hidden power inside Subaru that not even he knows about. As a Steel Saint Subaru first makes his appearance as he tries to fight Koga, stating that he will defeat the godslayer Pegasus and become a god. However, as Koga turns his back, Subaru shows an impressive Cosmo and before Koga can react, Tarvos attacks the two. As Subaru equips his Cloth and fights, Koga watches as the newly introduced Steel Saint fight the Pallasite. However, after he is beaten down, Koga dons his own Pegasus Cloth in a new form, quickly dealing with Tarvos before the Pallasite flees. Preparation for war As they travel to Sanctuary, Subaru still assures Koga that their battle is not over yet and he will defeat him in order to fulfill his dream of becoming a god. He encounters Shaina who blocks his path while Koga moves on and Subaru fiercely attack the Silver Saint, but is easily beaten. As Koga returns, Subaru joins and meets Koga's friends one by one. As they find the missing Silver Saint, Subaru meets the last of Koga's companions, Eden, who attacks them both in his Chronotector as the Class 3-Pallasite. However, after Thebe's interference, Eden dons his new Orion Cloth and deals with the Pallasite before leaving, stating he prefers to be alone. While Koga and Subaru travel, they encounter Erna and other Steel Saints who were training for war. As Hati attacked them, Erna was killed and Subaru was devastated by his friend's death. Using Erna's Steel Cloth, Subaru burned his Cosmo and attacked Hati, making him flee after being defeated by a Steel Saint. Pallasvelda Joining Koga and the other Bronze Saints, Subaru fought alongside Souma and two other Steel Saints Emma and Kerry as Loge ambushed them, wounding Souma. As Loge once more arrives to fight, Souma and the Steel Saints team up together and finally defeats the Class 3-Pallasite, but Kerry is killed shortly after and they bury him before moving onward. While Eden fights Europa after coming to their rescue, Subaru starts to burn his Cosmo in a rage after Eden states he does not need the power of a god. Surprising the Bronze Saints and Europa with the huge Cosmo, Eden decides to follow the group in order to watch over Subaru, as that was what his demi-god blood told him to do. Celeris Moving onward with Koga, Ryuho and Haruto, they encounter Mira who knocks Subaru out and damages his Cloth badly before turning his attention to the Bronze Saints. As Subaru recovers, they keep moving forward until they regroup with Eden and meets Celeris. As they follow him to a hidden place underground, Subaru questions about the Equuleus Cloth and doubts Celeris' strength. But after driving off Thebe and Hati, while the Bronze Saints keep moving onward to Pallas' castle, Subaru turns, not wanting to leave Celeris behind. As the two fight Hati, Celeris is badly wounded and decides to sacrifice himself to defeat Hati. Entrusting the world to Subaru, Celeris gives him the Equuleus Clothstone as Subaru's Cloth was totally destroyed by Hati's merciless attacks. As a Bronze Saint The rise of a new Equuleus Joining Koga and the others again, Subaru manages to awaken the Equuleus Cloth in a new form with his blood and defeats the twins Cyrene and Greip before shortly collapsing. As he challenges Halimede, he tries to resonate with his Cloth as it's sad after having already lost two previous owners in battle. After being convinced by Subaru and finally joining him in battle again, Subaru defeats Halimede before joining the other Bronze Saints to find Kiki and have their Cloths fixed. A stronger Equuleus After having Kiki repair their Cloths, Subaru enjoys the new, stronger power of his Cloth before they eventually arrive at the Gate of Time, where he gives his Cosmo to Koga along with all the other Saints, allowing Koga to break through the Gate of Time. Niflheim As they enter the Gate of Time, the Saints find the path splitting into four different directions. Teaming up with Haruto, Eden and Hyoga, they enter Niflheim where Hyoga would tell Subaru about staying cool in battle. Tokisada As the Bronze Saints kept moving forward, they felt a powerful Cosmo which Haruto recognized as Tokisada's, the Aquarius Gold Saint who survived his defeat at the Twelve Temples Battle and now stood before them as a Class 2-Pallasite. Easily defeating the Bronze Saints, he was about to kill them before Subaru burned his Cosmo to the same level as when Eden fought Europa and managed to wound Tokisada for the first time. Before Tokisada could retaliate in anger against Subaru, Hyoga arrived and dealt with Tokisada himself. Death of a fellow Saint Feeling the Cosmo of Aegaeon, Subaru also felt the Cosmo of Koga, Yuna, Souma and Shun as they faced the Class 1-Pallasite. After Ikki's death, Subaru was confused by Hyoga's cold and emotionless response to the death of one of his old friends and companions, but they kept moving onward in order to defeat Pallas. Gallia As the infinite corridor was disrupted by the combined power of Paradox and Integra, Subaru and the other Saints rendezvoused at the battlefield where the Gold Saints were facing Gallia. After the death of Paradox, the Bronze Saints sent Athena and the Gold Saints ahead, fighting the Class 1-Pallasite. As they were easily defeated, Subaru once again unleashed his immense Cosmo and managed to give Gallia a crack to her sword before taking the full blast of Gallia's powers, leaving the rest of the battle to Koga and the others. As he watched them defeat Gallia, he also learned about the Omega. Techniques Subaru has mastered a couple of techniques both as a Steel Saint and as a Bronze Saint As a Steel Saint Steel Bolt Arrow: Subaru fires red arrow-like projectiles from his right arm, dealing plenty of damage against Pallasites. Steel Bolt Canon: A more powerful variant of the Steel Bolt Arrow. Subaru concentrates his Cosmo and fires a huge red beam from his chest, dealing more damage to his opponent. Pleiades Impact: Subaru burns his Cosmo and attacks with 7 huge meteors, damaging his opponent greatly. This is his strongest technique while using the Steel Cloth. As a Bronze Saint Pleiades Tempest: A more powerful of the Pleiades Impact. Subaru concentrates his Cosmo and several spheres surrounds him with different colors before launching it on his enemy, in the shape of Equuleus charging down it's opponent. Supernova Explosion: Subaru's strongest technique. He gathers a huge ball of fire before launching it as his enemy with immense power. Cloth Steel Cloth Subaru's Steel Cloth was a standard Steel Cloth which covered the lower parts of his arms, his leg protection reached up to his knees, the chestplate covered the upper part of the chest and he wore a helmet that covered his head completely. The Cloth also featured protection for the waist, covering all of Subaru's sides. Bronze Cloth Subaru's Bronze Cloth had a design considered similar to Seiya's first version of the Pegasus Cloth, with a red gemstone covering his heart, a helmet that covered his head completely, the waist covered the back and the sides, leaving the front unprotected. Most of his legs was also protected and the armguards covered the lower arms. The Equuleus Cloth also receives some red emeralds on the arms and legs. Trivia *Subaru is the only Bronze Saint who was a Steel Saint beforehand. *Subaru's Cosmo rivals Koga and the others, in spite of not having attained the 7th sense *Strangely, both the Steel Cloth and the Equuleus Bronze Cloth share the same colors: steel, blue and red. *Whenever Subaru gets really angry, he burns his Cosmo with such force that more powerful opponents such as Tokisada and Gallia was surprised by facing a Bronze Saint with such power. *In the latest intro of Saint Seiya Omega, small spoilers reveal that Subaru has connections to the mysterious god operating in the background as he does not even appear along with the other Saints at the end of the intro. Category:Steel Saints (Omega) Category:Bronze Saints (Omega) Category:Hosts